raw sugar
by SebonzaMitsuki27
Summary: Multipairings. Vignettes. Sort of wondered why, I missed a kiss for you.
1. FukudaKaya

Fukuda/Kaya; _sort of wondered why, I missed a kiss for you._

* * *

Together they blaze like firecrackers. He's never found someone who parallels his spark as easily as she does – how her eyes smoulder in bright electricity, his eyes glare out a solar implosion; lips curling in a happy smile as often as his purse into a frown.

There are bruises on his arms and shivers down her spine. He likes to think this but maybe it isn't true. But then he thinks, as her gaze lingers on him for a split second, lipstick glistening in the shimmer of light.

He'd match her flicker of anger in the shade of her hair: while she fumes, hair so red and pretty and clear and evident. It's easy, he thinks with a soft frown, his hair a different shade of anger, white and pale and cold but steaming. It could work, if the ring was not so heavy on her middle finger.

They're neon light bulbs, belching out electricity with quick remarks, and easy going rolls of the shoulders.

And then it changes: a quick remark, not so dolled up in pencil marks and karate chops.

There's a bruise on his face, and Fukuda thinks that she should be the protagonist of his manga.

One of these days, it'll happen.

* * *

Disclaimer: not mine.


	2. NizumaAoki

Nizuma/Aoki; _oversleep and burn to be back in the game._

* * *

There's potential in her.

This, he can tell, in manic dashes and pepper pot sprays of Darjeeling tea as she sips it, pinkie finger raised in the air.

But there are flaws too. It's all too apparent with heartbreak in her eyes and quiet emotions glistening in the crimson flush in her veins.

She can weave a fairytale, in splendour pretty, and clichés with doe eyes and fallen princes, only hinting in the darkness underneath.

But she can do better than that, if it's a fairytale she craves.

Untapping the darkness underneath flesh and blood, heart and soul, if she collaborated with him, he could make her churn out a tale of the bitterest of loss and the darkest tale of fairy lore she can only glean in her nightmares.


	3. MihoShujin

Miho/Shujin; _no I'm not complaining, yes it could be worse._

* * *

She thinks they're a beautiful couple.

Tall, windswept, grace in their movements; her counterpart offers a shy smile, and Miho grins, loving the way they try for artistry in captivating ways.

Yet her grin fades, if only for a second, faltering for this fragment of a second, with wedding belling ringing like a death toll.

What if it was her, standing in Kaya's place?

What if she was the bride, walking down the isle as if the path she walked cleared water?

She's always wanted this moment, a wedding and her prince charming, and she knows with eyes staring across the room and meeting with a happy blush, hands not quite held. It's Mashiro, the one she wants and always will; but as she dances with the groom, for this one second, she wonders.

She will wait forever for her moment.

But will that moment ever come?


	4. ShujinAoki

Shujin/Aoki; _something in your head you've been fighting all along._

_

* * *

_

She gets him. In a way no one ever has.

They walk and they talk, and he finds wonderful and strange that she can confide in him – like a friendship and partnership that is completely unlike with Mashiro and Kaya.

It's a pattern that he could imagine himself getting used to.

But she has this smile, in a way he doesn't understand, that elusively slips his grasp and leaves him confused far more than the kiss that imprints into his skin in the whisper of goodbye.

It doesn't mean anything, that's just how Aoki says goodbye.

And then she looks at him, and he's confused, and his throat is thick, and then he turns and walks away.

It's a pattern he won't get used to.


	5. KayaNizuma

Kaya/Nizuma; _take it back to old times when I was still a girl._

* * *

He is a strange creature, Kaya muses with a finger on her chin, not entirely sure what to make of the boy with wild-eyes and ruffled hair and sound-effects being blurted out of his mouth like a warbling bird with perfect clarity.

"Hey!" Nizuma says, pointing, dynamic in his pose, arms and legs apart in a leap that leaves the floors echoing beneath him. He points at her, and she tilts her head with curiosity in her mind, the atmosphere addictive in the air. "Show me a Kaya Punch!"

"Kaya Punch?" It's not that she's given up her black-belt days, it's the fact that she's never named her attacks before. She's not entirely sure how she found herself here, but there's something starry in his wild eyes, and like a current, she followed him. "Want me to show you a 'Kaya Kick' too?"

He nods enthusiastically, almost like a puppy, and there's a worrying second that Kaya thinks she might have to take him home with her because there's something really _adorable_ underneath his eccentricity. She's not entirely sure that Shujin would like that though.

"The more, the better." He says, tipping forward and landing on his knees, eyes wide and wondrous.

He's had his collection of heroes, and shallow-hearted girls, sitting on the sidelines; but he's never seen anything like her — bright and fiery and malleable in the air — and though Ashirogi Muto have their heroine, a pretty, likable girl, it's unfair that Kaya is left unsung.

And he is left breathless.

* * *

**a/n. **_Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed._


End file.
